1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting multiple electrical circuits. The configuration of a male connector assembly and a female connector assembly of the electrical connector provides a maximized circuit-to-circuit isolation distance in relation to a connector mating distance of the male and female connector assemblies. A configuration of a terminal position assurance component, that assures socket contacts are locked in the female connector assembly, allows for the maximized circuit-to-circuit isolation distance. Additionally, a configuration of an integral retention clip for retaining a socket contact in the female connector assembly, allows removal of the socket contact in a novel manner.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,885, 6,280,206 and 6,261,131 are directed to electrical connectors mounted to printed circuit boards, as in one embodiment of the electrical connector of the present invention. However, they are not directed to use in the automotive industry. Electrical connectors of the indicated patents lack features that are desirable to insure certain requirements for performance in the automotive industry. An important desired feature is a maximized circuit-to-circuit isolation distance in relation to the connector mating distance of the male connector assembly and the female connector assembly. The electrical connectors of the indicated patents do not provide an acceptable circuit-to-circuit isolation distance and do not provide an assurance of the socket contact being locked in the female connector assembly, as required for use in the automotive industry.